High House Death
High House Death was one of the Houses within the Deck of Dragons.Gardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.708 In Gardens of the Moon Tattersail drew Virgin High House Death as second card in a reading.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.109 See Virgin of High House Death for details. In another reading, Tattersail dealt Mason of Death. See Mason of High House Death for details. In Deadhouse Gates Iskaral Pust mentioned a number of positions within the Houses of the Deck without assigning names to them. Amongst those mentioned was Spinner of High House Death.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.252 In Memories of Ice Spindle performed a reading of the Deck during the Pannion War that placed the Soldier of High House Death at Obelisk's right-hand. It also placed the Captain of High House Light with the shadow of Hood's Herald.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.179 In House of Chains Pearl found the body of Baudin in the Pan'potsun hills amid signs of Hood's presence, and deduced that there had been a change in Hood's House.House of Chains, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.667/668 Cotillion confirmed that Hood had made Baudin his Knight of Death.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.848-849 In Dust of Dreams At the start of a reading of the Deck in Letheras, Fiddler announced that amongst other, Spinner of Death was held by the table. He next dealt Virgin of Death to Sinn, soon after the card of Mason of Death hit Hedge.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 3, UK HB p.102 Known positions in High House Death and confirmed associated Ascendants * King - Hood * Queen * Knight - once Dassem Ultor * Magi * Herald * Soldier * Spinner * Mason * Virgin Likely candidates for positions in High House Death * King - formerly Hood * Queen - unknown * Knight - latest Seguleh Second, formerly Baudin, formerly Dassem Ultor * Magi - formerly TalamandasMemories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.655 * Herald - Toc the Younger, formerly GetholMemories of Ice, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.288 * Soldier - Baudin, formerly the Seguleh Second, GazToll the Hounds, Chapter 21, UK HB p.794 * Spinner - unknown * Mason - Hedge, formerly Whiskeyjack, briefly Thordy,Toll the Hounds, Chapter 21, UK HB p.794/797 formerly Fiddler * VirginGardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.109 - Sinn, formerly T'amber,The Bonehunters, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.1026 formerly Sorry/ApsalarGardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.111 Mason of High House Death The Mason was the builder of barrows, his appearance a promise of death to many. The Mason was brother to the Soldier of High House Death and normally held a minor rank.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.144 The Mason, Spinner, and Soldier were together known as the Three.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.655 During one of Tattersail's readings, the Mason had risen to a more prominent position. In that reading, the image was that of a lean, greying man with a thin, tangled silver beard, clothed in faded leathers with massive, vein-roped hands which held stonecutting tools. The menhirs surrounding him held glyphs reminiscent of Seven Cities script. Tattersail interpreted that the role of mason had been assumed by someone who used to work in stone, but no longer.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.144/145 Virgin of High House Death During a reading performed by Tattersail, the Virgin of High House Death was played and described as being scarred and blindfolded, with blood on her hands. In that reading, the card stood for Sorry, however, unlike Oponn and The Rope the Virgin's face was an ever changing one.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.110 Gallery File:King of High House Death by mrakobulka.png|King of High House Death by Mrakobulka File:Queen of high house death by mrakobulka.png|Queen of High House Death by Mrakobulka File:Knight of high house death by mrakobulka.png|Knight of High House Death by Mrakobulka File:Talamandas by mrakobulka.png|Mage of High House Death by Mrakobulka File:Virgin of Death by misteradam.jpg|Interpretation of the Virgin of High House Death by Mister Adam Mason of death by meesteradam.jpg|Mason of Death by Mister Adam Virgin of high house death by mrakobulka.png|Virgin of High House Death by Mrakobulka Herald of Death by Mrakobulka.png|Herald of High House Death by Mrakobulka Mason of Death by Mrakobulka.png|Mason of High House Death by Mrakobulka Notes and references de:Hohes Haus Tod Category:High House Death Category:Deck of Dragons